


Egging Houses Is Romantic, Right?

by DigitalThespian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I think?, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: You finally get through to Catra.





	Egging Houses Is Romantic, Right?

"What.." Catra's face is unreadable. "what do you mean by that?"

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said. I love you, Catra. Not just as friends, either. I want you in my life and I'll be damned if I give up without a fight."

Catra's eyes widen. "You- what? But, I thought you and.." She looks away, cracks starting to form in the wall she had built to keep you and everyone else at arm's length.

"Adora's great and all, but she's lovable the way a puppy is lovable. She's all heart, and enthusiasm, and it's so endearing, but gods she's a dumbass. I mean that in the best way possible, don't get me wrong, Adora's great. She knows her shit, but book smart she is not."

Catra giggles, then claps her hands over her mouth in horror.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any more adorable. I won't tell anyone, I promise." You wink. "You've got that bad girl reputation to uphold, after all."

She relaxes slightly, then reaches out hesitantly to take your hand. "Thanks. And.. well, I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about you that way.."

You smile and squeeze her hand gently. "You flatterer, you." Your smile turns to a devious grin. "Wanna go egg Mrs. Weaver's house?"

She grins back. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."


End file.
